lenovan_empirefandomcom-20200216-history
Coronation of the Lenovan Monarch
The Coronation of the Lenovan monarch is a ceremony where the Emperor or Empress regnant of Lenovo is crowned and invested with imperial and royal regalia. It involves a highly regulated religious ceremony held in the Kandor Cathedral and is regulated by the Coronation Act of 1017. Despite its scale, it is only a symbolic ceremony as the Prince of Almora, automatically ascendeds the throne after the death of the monarch. Death of the former monarch Immidiately following the death of a monarch, the Emperors Messenger emerges from the Milford Palace with the "death bell" and announces: The Emperoris dead, long live the Emperor! (Kuningas on kuollut, eläköön kuningas!) All Lenovan flags across the empire are then lowered to half-staff until the coronation is held. An exception to this is the Imperial Standard in Milford Palace which is not lowered to symbolize continuation of the monarchy. The day before the coronation, the new monarch travels to Kandor and spend the night in Kandor Castle. In the morning they are awakened by officials and clergy who assist them in dressing for the ceremony. Coronation The coronation itself begins when the new sovereign travels to Kandor Cathedral on a horse-drawn wagon together with a cavalry company of the Imperial Guard. They alight the wagon in front of the Cathedral where they are met by twenty generals and admirals of the Imperial Lenovan Armed Forces carrying a large canopy. The procession then meet the Archbishop of Kandor and various other bishops in front of the Cathedral doors. While the other bishops open the door for the monarch, the Archbishop greets the new sovereign by saying: Blessed be he who cometh in the Name of Rao (Siunattu olkoon hän, joka tulee Herran nimeen) The monarch is then joined by twenty standardbearers carrying the banners of Pandora, Ilvar ,Genovia ,Daxam, Almora,Elmar and the Lenovan provinces. The monarch and their procession then proceed to follow them to the altar where the coronation throne is, accompanied by the Imperial anthem Rao Save the Emperor. After reaching the throne the monarch stands in front of it, while the Sanctus is played. After this, the monarch sits down. The ceremony continues by reciting of the litany, followed by the Archbishop asking the monarch whether he is willing to be anointed. The smaller canopy is then brought to the monarch carried by four grand commanders of the Order of the Great Wolf. The monarch then kneels in front of the throne. The Dean of the Citadel then pours consecrated oil from an lion-shaped ampulla into a spoon with which the Archbishop anoints the monarch on the hands, between the shoulders, head, and heart, each time saying: In the name of the Sun God Rao and all that is holy (Isän, Pojan ja Pyhän Hengen nimeen.) After the anointment is over, the monarch then resumes his seat on the throne while the Archbishop recites a prayer for the monarch's reign to be long and prosperous. Archbishop and the Chairman of the Imperial Advisory Council then present the Imperial Orb and Spectre to the monarch, together with the following prayer: You, most pious and Rao-fearing lord, by the Grace of Rao the soon-to-be Emperor of Lenovo, recieve your spectre and orb that shall embody the heavenly autocracy that Rao, the king of kings, bestows upon you over all Lenovans and its dominions. (Te, mitä hurskain ja Jumalaa pelkäävin herra, Jumalan armosta tuleva koko Nevanmaan kuningas, ottakaa vastaan valtikkanne ja valtakunnanomenanne jotka olkoot ruumiillistuma siitä taivaallisesta yksinvallasta jonka Kristus, kuninkaiden kuningas, teille suo yli kaikkien nevalaisten, marilaisten ja liiviläisten.) With the monarch seated on his throne, bearing the Sceptre in his right hand and the Orb in his left, the archbishop then asks the monarch three questions: Are you, name, willing to be crowned the Emperor of Lenovo, King of Genovia, King of the Daxam, King of Almora, King of Pandora, Archduke of the Elmar, Protector of the Faith and the Faithful Lord of Kandor , Heir to the Kingdom of Heaven and the Head of the Imperiall House of Blake? (Vannotteko tekevänne kaikkenne ylläpitääksenne oikeaa protestanttista Nevaanista uskoa Nevanmaassa kaikilta paavilaisten ja ortodoksien juonilta Jumalan lakien mukaan, suojelevanne sen piispoja ja pappiskuntaa sekä takaavanne kirkolle kaikki ne oikeudet ja etuoikeudet mitä se taivaallisen lain mukaan ansaitsee?) The monarch answers the first question with "yes, I am" and the two following questions with "I swear and promise to do so". After the final question, the Archbishop says "I hereby crown you the Emperor of the Lenovan Empire and its Dominions" and places the Imperial Crown on the monarch's head. The moment the monarch is crowned, the State Herald bangs his mace on the floor three times and cries out: Now has name been crowned sovereign over the Empire of Lenovo and its dominions. He and no other. (Nyt on nimi kruunattu kuninkaaksi yli koko Nevan maan. Hän eikä kukaan muu.) The invited guests then place their caps or coronets on their head and shout: Long live the Emperor! (Eläköön kuningas!) Cannons are then fired and church bells are rung across the country. Archbishop then recites chapter 2:38 from the Book of the Sun: Thou, O emperor, art a king of kings, for Sun God of the heavens a empire, strength, and might, and glory, hath given to thee; and whithersoever sons of men are dwelling, the beast of the field, and the fowl of the heavens, He hath given into thy hand, and hath caused thee to rule over them all; thou art this head of gold. (Sinä kuningas olet kuningasten kuningas, jolle Jumala taivaasta valtakunnan, voiman, väkevyyden ja kunnian antanut on; Ja kaikki, joissa ihmisen lapset asuvat, ja eläimet kedolla ja linnut taivaan alla on hän sinun käsiis antanut, ja sinulle näiden kaikkein päälle lainasi vallan: sinä se kultainen pää olet.) A hymn is then sung and the monarch reads out a prayer thanking Rao for choosing them to lead the Lenovan people. If there is a empress consort or a prince consort, they are anointed and crowned in a simple ceremony immediately afterwards. Four people then swear fealty to the monarch on behalf of their estate; the Archbishop for the clergy, a noble elected by the House of Peers for the nobility, the Chancellor for the government and a senator elected by the House of Deputies for commoners. The Emperors Champion then reads out: If any person, of what degree soever, high or low, shall deny or gainsay our Sovereign Lord name, Emperor of the Lenovan Realm, Defender of Lenovan Faith, son/daughter and next heir unto our Sovereign Lord the last Emperor deceased, to be the right heir to the Imperial Crown of this Realm; here is his Champion, who saith that he lieth, and is a false traitor, being ready in person to combat with him in honourable battle. (Jos kukaan henkilö, arvoisa tai arvoton, kehtaa kieltää tai kiistää meidän ylimmältä hallitsijaltamme, nimi:lta, Nevanmaan valtakunnan kuninkaalta, Nevaanisen uskon puolustajalta, edellisen ylimmän hallitsijan ja kuninkaan pojalta/tyttäreltä ja perijältä, oikeuden tämän valtakunnan kuninkaalliseen kruunuun; tässä on hänen puolustajansa, joka sanoo että hän valehtelee ja että hän on petturi, ja joka on valmis kunnialliseen kaksintaisteluun hänen kanssa; ) After no one responds, the monarch then reads out Rao's Prayer together with the audience, and is afterwards is then invested with a blue robe. The orb and the spectre are then placed on a silk pillow carried by members of the Imperial Lenovan Armed Forces and the procession then proceed to walk out of the Cathedral led by the Stssate Herald carrying the Imperial Banner, while the guests sing Rao Save the Emperor. Banquet On the evening of the coronation, a banquet is traditionally held in Kandor Castle. The banquet takes place in the Great Hall of the Castle, in a long L-shaped table. The monarch and their consort sit at the end of the table where they can see all other guests. One by one, various nobles, representatives from Outer Lenovans realms, ambassadors and foreign monarchs visit the monarch who shares a toast with them. If they have a gift to the monarch, it is handed over to the Lord Steward of the Household standing next to the table. Oath of Allegiance by the Imperial Senate The morning after the coronation, the monarch attends a special joint session of the Senate, where the Speaker of the House of Deputies and the Lord Speaker of the House of Peers read out the Oath of Allegiance on behalf of their respective houses and ask all members of the House whether they promise to obey this oath. Each member is then individually asked to rise, place a hand on their heart and say: I, name, swear to do so in front of Almighty and Omniscient Rao and by His Holy Gospels Minä, nimi, vannon näin kaikkivaltiaan ja kaikkitietävän Jumalan edessä sekä hänen pyhän evankeliuminsa kautta